


wrap me in your jacket

by springofviolets



Series: fem sheith [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Shiro (Voltron), Femslash, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sharing Clothes, Sheith is married, Vaginal Fingering, more like "stealing" for keith but ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: "You can take it off me," Keith promises, playing with the undone buttons, "but only if you come back to bed."(or: keith doesn't want shiro to go to work. she entices her by stealing her jacket and wearing it.)





	wrap me in your jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardropdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/gifts).



> written for the most amazing Robin, who wanted fem sheith with keith getting wrecked in shiro's jacket. i hope it's ok they kinda get equally wrecked ;)
> 
> credits:  
> \- thank you to [aria](http://www.twitter.com/alikurai) for being a wonderful cheerleader, and [bootyshortskeef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyshortskeef) for looking this over!  
> \- title is from "tattooed heart" by ariana grande.

Shiro's alarm goes off just when things are, in Keith's opinion, getting good. Lazy morning sex is one of Keith's favorites; well, every kind of sex with Shiro is her favorite, and she also loves the quickies when one of them pulls the other into a shady corner, but this is really good, too, the way sleepy just-awake kisses build into Shiro's thigh between hers and her hands in Shiro's hair as she moans into Shiro's mouth.

And then the alarm.

"Ugh, no," Keith groans, pulled harshly out of the euphoric haze of kissing and touching Shiro. She tries to clamp her legs around Shiro, but Shiro pulls away with an apologetic peck. " _Shiro_. You're not gonna leave me like this. _Shiroooo_."

Shiro laughs, her breath puffing over Keith's cheek. "I'm sorry, baby, you know I have to go. I can leave my arm behind if you want," she says.

They both have their own duties to attend to, but Keith has a little more leeway on when she starts. Paladins of Voltron don't adhere to same boring, bureaucratic nine-to-five that the Captain of the Atlas does. She normally tries to stick to the same schedule as Shiro just for the sake of normalcy, but… not when that interrupts an orgasm. Especially when she's always extra horny and needy around the end of the month, like now.

"Not the same." Keith pouts as Shiro rolls out of bed, all her naked glory on display, cruelly teasing Keith with what she can't have.

Shiro tosses her clothes onto the bed and goes to brush her teeth.

While she listens to the sound of running water in their bathroom, she eyes Shiro's clothes. A part of her brain that she'll blame on the Galra side suggests hiding them. She could also just tackle Shiro back into bed the moment she comes out of the bathroom. It would be a fair fight.

The water turns off, and Keith makes a split-second decision, snagging Shiro's jacket and burrowing herself into it.

That's how Shiro finds her when she comes back into their room. She stops, pauses in flicking through screens on her datapad, and considers Keith. Her gaze trails from where Keith holds the jacket closed at her chest, down the length of her long, naked legs, tangled in the sheets.

Keith nuzzles her face into the panel of black just beneath the collar, where light traces of Shiro's cologne still linger, and breathes in deeply. She peeks one eye open at Shiro expectantly, mouth quirking. "Can't go to work if I have your jacket," Keith says. She may have meant to just hold the jacket hostage, but she's not blind to her own effect on her wife — Shiro always had a weakness for Keith in her clothes, and she's not above using that to her advantage.

"I have a spare," Shiro says, but Keith can already hear her giving in.

"Probably smells like mothballs." Keith's grin widens, and she releases her grip holding the jacket closed, not missing how Shiro's eyes flicker to the now-visible curve of her breast, her stomach, the trail of hair just a little further down. Shiro steps closer to the bed.  "Hmm. Like that, huh?" Keith leans back against the headboard, bracing her arms behind her on the mattress; the jacket falls open wider, the lapels brushing over her nipples.

"You know I do," Shiro says, although the heated stare she's giving Keith speaks for itself. "You're so gorgeous, baby."

"You can take it off me," Keith promises, playing with the undone buttons, "but only if you come back to bed."

Shiro moves quickly, dropping her datapad on their bedside table as she falls onto the bed. Keith spends a moment wondering if Shiro sent a message that she'll be in late, then thinking she'd prefer it if Shiro didn't, and everyone is speculating where she is, when she's here in their bed, touching Keith — and then Keith has no more time to consider that, because Shiro's pinning her flat on her back and hovering over her.

"What if I want you to keep it on?" Shiro murmurs, ducking her head to press a kiss to Keith's neck.

Keith fists her hand in Shiro's hair, pulling her closer until their lips meet for the briefest moment. "Maybe if you stay home with me and ask nicely," she says. "C'mon, Captain — _ah_!" She hisses into Shiro's mouth when Shiro's fingers pinch at her nipple.

"You're a brat," Shiro tells her.

That's what she always says when Keith gets her way.

Usually Shiro's kisses are languid and sweet and deep, but this time she nips at Keith's lips, kissing her in a hard rush.  The heat comes flooding back into Keith, like Shiro never even left for a moment. In a way, she hadn't, really, since Keith's first instinct was to wrap a part of Shiro around herself; and then as soon as Keith thinks this she flushes with more than arousal — with flusteredness at how sappy she is in her own mind, but mostly with love.

Keith loves this, loves how Shiro is so gentle and easy for her, but never fails to turn it around and overwhelm her — her body, her senses, her heart.

…Though right now it's definitely more that part about _body_.

Keith wraps her legs around Shiro's waist so she can't leave again, pulls her close enough that there's no space between them. She loves feeling the hard, thick muscle of Shiro on her, the the contrast with the softness of her breasts. Shiro's skin is a cool balm against hers, which is still bed-warm, until Shiro's hand starts trailing over her again, leaving hot sparks in their wake.

Shiro's kisses barely leave her time or thought to breathe, which is fine, because she always wants to drown in them. Keith moans at the slide of Shiro's tongue in her mouth, the way Shiro tugs at her nipple just this side of too hard, but it's okay because it means Shiro is just as lost in this, too.

When Shiro's Altean hand grips her hip and her flesh hand reaches lower between their bodies, Keith relaxes a little, eager for the touch to explore further. "What do you want, baby?" Shiro asks, the question mouthed into the edge of Keith's jaw as Shiro drags her kisses down.

"Wanna taste you," Keith says. She wants to lick down the lines of Shiro's abs and into her cunt until Shiro's amazingly strong, thick thighs shake and squeeze around her.

Shiro pulls back to get a look a good look at Keith, and Keith can imagine what she sees, knows what she looks like: the big jacket slipping off her shoulders, pooled around her waist, her hair tousled and probably knotted, mouth and jaw red from Shiro's teeth. Shiro looks at where Keith's rocks steadily into her hand, Keith feeling wetter with every rotation of her hips.

"You're so desperate, look at you. I don't think you could focus on making me come." Shiro's fingers slip between her lips, rubbing the hardening nub of her clit.

Groaning, Keith protests, "Could too. I'd do anything for you, Shiro."

"I know," Shiro coos to her. "But let me make you feel good first, baby. You look too good in my clothes for me to resist." Two fingers press inside her, and Keith shudders against Shiro. "So — what do you want?"

She can't miss the hint in being asked again, especially not while Shiro's fingers fill her. "Fuck me, please," she whines.

"Tell me how," Shiro insists, the curl of her fingers making Keith arch her back. "You want my mouth? My fingers, like this? Want to pick one of our cocks for me to split you open and fuck you like that?"

"God, Shiro," Keith huffs, as much as she can when Shiro is making her breath stutter, Keith tossing her head back and resisting the need to whine when Shiro's thumb strokes over her clit the same time her fingers push deeper. "You obviously have something in mind, just _do it_ —"

Shiro pulls away from her suddenly, the loss of her warmth and touch stark. With something akin to a whimper, Keith reaches out for her, but Shiro just smiles and slides down Keith's body. "Hang on, baby. You told me to."

"Shiro," Keith whines. She looks down her own body at Shiro's wide, muscular, really hot shoulders shoving her thighs apart. Shiro's fingers are back, but they're not inside, they're just spreading Keith open, and then Shiro's silver head is ducking down so she can lick a flat stripe right at Keith's center.

She's already _wet_ , and Shiro makes it feel like so much more, the wetness of her mouth meeting the slickness from Keith. She feels like there should already be a puddle beneath her on the sheets, even though Shiro's just started and the sheets are only now starting to feel damp with the heat between them.

Shiro's tongue traces the shape of her cunt, and then she focuses in single-mindedly on Keith's clit, sucking it into her mouth eagerly. Keith gives a breathy moan, hands flying to Shiro's head and grasping at her hair. Shiro hums encouragingly; the pressure she's applying to Keith's clit is surprisingly gentle, and Keith lets herself rock into it easily, drifting in pleasure.

That changes when Shiro eases further down. The tip of her tongue darts inside Keith's cunt, lapping up everything she's already dripping, and then further. Further, until Shiro has to move her hand to spread Keith ass cheeks, and then she's kissing there, too, teasing her tongue into the tight ring of Keith's ass, and Keith gasps raggedly.

"Shiro, fuck, what — oh my god —"

"Mmm." Shiro's not quiet in her enjoyment, meeting Keith moan for moan as she licks at the furl of Keith's asshole, kissing the skin between her cheeks and then diving back in to wiggle the pointed tip of her tongue _inside_.

Keith clenches harder at Shiro's hair, tugging and crying out. She aches to be fucked, not teased. "Fuck, Shiro, need more, come on —"

"Patience, baby," Shiro says, pulling away to lick at her lips.

Keith growls, frustrated and deep. While Shiro's momentarily upright, Keith takes the opportunity to tighten her legs around Shiro's torso and roll them over so that she's on top.

Shiro goes flat on her back with an _oof_ , her eyes wide and startled as she looks up at Keith. "You were gonna say focus," Keith hisses, "and the only thing you should be focusing on right now is getting me off. I'm gonna ride you now."

Shiro looks at her with stunned adoration and just _nods_ , scooting back up the bed so Keith has room. It's one of Keith's favorite looks on here, when she gets stunned and horny at surprise displays of Keith's strength, and her body hums with pride at bringing it out again.

She turns around and slings a leg over Shiro's shoulder, then carefully lowers herself onto Shiro's mouth, hands pressed to the strong planes of Shiro's chest. From here she can easily play with Shiro's tits too, and she kneads their firmness under hands, lets her thumbs flick over the broad nipples. She feels Shiro's mouth open against her; in this position it feels like the warmth of Shiro's mouth is engulfing her, and Keith sighs contentedly.

"Mmm, good." She rolls her hips languidly, giving Shiro a moment to adjust, making sure she's not actually suffocating her. she admires the view: Shiro's unreal, hard abs, the thick roping muscle of her thighs, the small tuft of silver hair that leads to one of Keith's favorite parts of Shiro. Keith kinda wishes she could lean down and taste Shiro's cunt from here, but Shiro's _tall_ , and the distance is just slightly too much.

Keith lets her eyes flutter shut for a moment, just enjoying the feel of Shiro's mouth against her, the way Shiro's tongue drags deep and slow from her hole to her clit. When she opens her eyes again, she sees the Altean hand just out of reach.

"Shiro," she says. "Fuck yourself, I wanna see."

The response is muffled — Shiro's mouth is full, after all — but the Altean hand moves between Shiro's legs, which Shiro pulls up.

"Just — just outside," Keith tells her, because that's how Shiro likes it best, of course she knows that. She doesn't know if Shiro has the mental bandwidth at the moment to communicate it to the arm or if it's somehow listening to her, but from her seat Keith can see the fingers on Shiro's Altean hand spread slowly, the thumb stroking Shiro.

She rides Shiro like that, looking past the gorgeous, muscled body to watch Shiro's big mechanical fingers brush over her own cunt, circling her clit. Keith thinks she can feel Shiro gasp against her.

This is so good, so good, seeing Shiro get off while she gets Keith off. Keith lets go of Shiro's tits in order to lean back, snaking her hands down her own body, back up to her own chest to flick and pinch at her nipples like Shiro had earlier.

"Fuck, so close, Shiro, just —" Shiro's flesh hand grasps at Keith's hip, then down to her ass to spread Keith open more, and Shiro's tongue slides inside her cunt.  "Like that, keep going, _don't stop_ , ohhhhhfuck —" she ruts down against Shiro's face as her tongue thrusts in and out, fucking her, not quite as deep as Keith might want but still amazingly good. Keith's breath catches as her hips jerk, and she stretches forward onto her hands to get a better angle, to get Shiro's chin rubbing against her clit as she fucks Keith with her tongue.

From this angle she can _really_ see the Altean hand working at Shiro, too, and once again Keith wishes she could lean down just a little more and taste Shiro; she can hear the slick sounds of metal against Shiro and of Shiro's tongue against her.

Keith groans and then she's coming, sharp little shocks through her body, and she knows she's squeezing Shiro a little but she can't stop, until it all does, and she pants out, trying to catch her breath.

She eases off Shiro, mindful of her wobbly limbs. Shiro's cheeks are damp and her brow is furrowed, biting her lip as she flows with the movement of her Altean hand rubbing against her.

From the scrunched, needy look on Shiro's face, Keith can tell she's close to coming, and she lets her fingers join Shiro's Altean ones. They're so much smaller, and Keith just lets them trail across Shiro's hard abs and down to the folds of her cunt. She can feel how slick Shiro is, Keith's fingers brushing but not pushing inside as her Altean fingers works harder, quicker, in circles at Shiro's clit.

Then Shiro's arching and reaching out to hold Keith's other hand, saying "Keith, oh, baby, Keith," as she comes.

Keith soothes her through it, then tugs their entwined fingers, wet with Shiro's come, to her mouth, sucking them clean. She moans at the taste, at finally, finally having the sharp musk of Shiro across her tongue.

She gets so distracted with it that she barely notices she's started squirming against the bed, not until Shiro grabs for her again and says "Baby, you're gonna kill me."

Keith lets the fingers pop out of her mouth. She hums as she flattens herself against Shiro's side, and feels her shiver at the the fabric of the jacket rubbing against still-sensitive skin. Keith kisses the sticky corner of her smile, then catches Shiro's lips with her own. She kisses Shiro sweetly and slowly, lingering as much as she can, some part of her purring and pleased that Shiro tastes like her.

When she pulls away, she traces patterns in Shiro's skin, and says, cheekily, "So, I was right. You like me in your jacket?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> -
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets).


End file.
